Media storage systems are well-known in the art and are commonly used to store data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve desired data cartridges as needed so that data may be written to and/or read from the data cartridges. Such media storage systems are also often referred to as autochangers or library storage systems.
Modular media storage systems enable the user to expand the storage capacity of these systems. These media storage systems may include an individual storage library that can be used as a stand-alone unit, or combined with other storage libraries to increase the storage capacity of the media storage system, based on the user's storage requirements.
The data cartridges are typically stored in individual storage locations provided in each of the storage libraries. One or more cartridge-engaging assemblies or “pickers” may also be provided for engaging and transporting the various data cartridges stored therein. For example, the picker may retrieve one of the data cartridges from a storage location and transport it to a read/write device for read and/or write operations. Following the read/write operation, the picker returns the data cartridge to the storage location.
Each storage library is configured to accommodate a number of storage locations, read/write device(s), and various drive systems used to position the picker in the media storage system. A portion of each storage library is dedicated to various devices, such as drive systems for the picker, and therefore is not available for storing data cartridges. These portions of the storage library increase the size of the storage library but do not provide additional storage capacity, thereby reducing the storage density of the media storage system. When more than one storage library is used, the problem is compounded.
In addition, pass-through mechanisms may be required to exchange data cartridges between the different storage libraries. Pass-through mechanisms further sacrifice storage density, increase the cost of these systems, and introduce reliability issues.
Furthermore, data cartridges are often vertically oriented for storage in the media storage system. Accordingly, the read/write device(s) are also vertically oriented within the media storage system so that the data cartridges do not need to be reoriented when taken from the storage locations to the read/write device(s). However, such an orientation may also contribute to a reduced storage density of the media storage system.